Undercover Carl
|image = UndercoverCarl.png |season = 2 |caption = Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Isabella, and Carl (disguised as a kid) in zero gravity. |production = 223A |broadcast = 89 |story = May Chan Martin Olson |ws = Chong Suk Lee Sherm Cohen |director = Zac Moncrief |us = March 5, 2010 |international = January 28, 2010 (Disney Channel Latin America) June 3, 2010 (Disney XD Scandinavia) |xd = February 13, 2010 |pairedwith = "Hip Hip Parade" | arc= | adapt= | dvd= | iTunes= }} Phineas and Ferb create a device to reverse the effects of gravity. Meanwhile, Agent P is literally sent on a wild goose chase when Monogram believes the boys are actually out to destroy the Tri-State area. Elsewhere, Doofenshmirtz finds the blueprints to the anti-gravity machine and takes them for his own purpose. Episode Summary The episode starts when a apple falls on top of Phineas and Ferb's head; Phineas talks about gravity and wonder if they can turn it around. Candace comes asking what they are doing and Phineas says they wonder if they can defy gravity. Candace tells it's impossible since it's a Universal Law, just like not wearing white after Labor day. Phineas states that it's despotism for a Absolute Law with no hope of appeal, and suddenly knows what to do today and wonders where Perry is. Candace points out that he was beside them, and Phineas says he didn't see him. At the O.W.C.A., Carl was updating his status report in his website when Major Monogram conducts his evaluation form and shows Carl that he has gold stars at Studious and Hygiene but not at Initiative. He needs to show more. Carls pleads to Monogram to make it and is given 24 hours to show Initiative before Monogram has to submit his evaluation. To do this, Carl decides to check any suspicious activity on the internet. At Phineas and Ferb's house, they send their blueprint for an Anti-Gravity Fun Launcher to their website so that Baljeet can check it. He calls them to say that it is 97% complete, but makes a minor adjustment to make it perfect and tries to joke about it. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Doofenshmirtz was bored and has not idea what to do. Norm asks him about the jigsaw puzzle, but Doofenshmirtz stated that without the cover box he can't finish it. Norm then asks him about finishing his Popsicle-stick bride, but Doofenshmirtz says that until the raspberry is out of his system he can't finish it, either. Norm then kisses his Popsicle-stick bride, which Doofenshmirtz describe as very sick. Since Doofenshmirtz needs an evil-scheme but since his not in a mood to create one, he decides to steal an idea of a blueprint off the internet. He then stumbles on Phineas and Ferb's Anti-Gravity Fun Launcher, downloads it and renames it as Anti-Gravity Evil Launchinator. He's not sure what to do with it and waits until something come to his mind. At the O.W.C.A, Carl gets a transmission that Doofenshmirtz downloaded something off the internet. Carl runs the word Anti-Gravity Fun Launcher into the Anagram Decoder and calls Major Monogram about it and says "Evil Fanatic Hunt R Raygun". When they check the source it shows it from Phineas and Ferb, and Carl thinks that they work for Doofenshmirtz. Major Monogram thinks it's impossible but when Carl plays Phineas' voice by playing it backward and adjusting the syllables, they think that the boys plan to help Doofenshmirtz to destroy the Tri-state area. They decide to keep an eye on them, but first Major Monogram sends Agent P to find a missing agent, codename Agent G, and gives him some locations in Iceland, Monte Carlo, California and on the Moon. As Agent P leaves, Carl ask who Agent G is. Monogram states that is Gary the Gander (or Goose) is all a wild goose chase to distract Agent P, since he's too close to Phineas and Ferb. Carl asks who will investigate them, but Monogram says since that every Agent is on a mission, he decides to choose Carl. After trying on different costumes Carl is dispatched to his mission. In the backyard, Phineas and Ferb, along with Isabella and Baljeet, are already building the Anti-Gravity Fun Launcher, when Phineas wonders where Perry is. Meanwhile, Agent P is climbing some snowy mountain to search for Agent G. Carl arrives at the backyard, where Major Monogram tells him to observe and infiltrate them. Isabella asks who the guy at the fence, then Phineas asks Carl who he is. Carl tries to think some other name, but accidentally says his own name. Phineas welcomes him and asks if he can help and Carl agrees. He started to question each of them while constructing the Anti-Gravity Fun Launcher. After finishing the Anti-Gravity Fun Launcher, they try to decide who goes first and Isabella insists that Carl should go first. Carl goes in and activates the Anti-Gravity Fun Launcher, than everyone joins in. Carl asks if this has to do anything evil, but Phineas states that this is all for fun. Carl, along with the kids, are having fun when Candace sees them flying in mid-air and decides to find her Mom immediately. Meanwhile,Monogram tries to contact Carl, but just hears him screaming. Thinking that the intern is being tortured, Monogram quickly declares an emergency. Outside at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Doofenshmirtz thanks Norm for helping him and is happy that the Anti-Gravity Evil Launchinator runs in solar power. Unfortunately, a police officer gives him a ticket for parking the Anti-Gravity Evil Launchinator in a no parking zone and then quickly tows away his device. He chases after it. At Monte Carlo, Agent P is playing blackjack with a guy, until he shows the picture of Gary the Gander. After the guy says he knows nothing, Agent P attacks and interrogates him. After having fun in the Anti-Gravity Fun Launcher, the kids meet Major Monogram acting as Carl's father. Monogram asks Carl what he's doing since he never came "home." Carl plays along as his son, telling his "dad" he was having fun with his new friends, and whispers to him that the situation is neutralized. Major Monogram quickly calls his men to abort the mission and leaves the area. Monogram tells Carl that they should go home now, and says goodbye to the kids. After Monogram and Carl left, Phineas says he's a nice kid and tells everyone to race inside the house that the loser will clean up the Anti-Gravity Fun Launcher. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz tries to catch his Anti-Gravity Evil Launchinator but trips over a can after seeing an another Anti-Gravity Evil Launchinator; he decides to call Norm to come and pick it up. At California, Agent P was a special guest in a TV show and his face was pixeled to cover his identity. Agent P shows the picture of Agent G and the host tells the viewers if that they sees Agent G they should call in immediately. Agent P quickly picks up the call and runs off while the host tells him that he forget his pix-elation. Back at Doofenshmirtz, he watches as Norm picks up the Anti-Gravity Fun Launcher and states he didn't know Norm could do that. Norm shows him that he can transform into a vehicle as well, to which Doofenshmirtz responds that he should read his instruction manual and Norm says he should. As they leave, Candace, along with her Mom, arrives at their home, telling her about the Anti-Gravity Fun Launcher. Candace is surprised that it is gone, but Linda doesn't find it surprising. Doofenshmirtz congratulates Norm and tells him that he's gonna finish his Popsicle-stick bride. However, they are then stopped by the police officer who this time gives Doofenshmirtz a ticket for driving a vehicle with more than two axles without a license. The officer then tows Norm away, while Doofenshmirtz curses the Motor-vehicle Code. Back at O.W.C.A, Monogram is so proud of Carl for his effort that he gives him a gold star in Initiative on his evaluation report. Perry suddenly arrives and Major Monogram apologizes to him about the wild goose chase also, since they can't find Agent G because he was gone for too long. Agent P shows them Agent G, that he was on vacation. Monogram decides that Agent P deserves the vacation, but since evil never rests, that he will be back tomorrow. Monogram salutes him. After an awkward silence, Major Monogram comments that his arm is getting tired and Agent P is not saluting back. Songs *''Undercover Carl!'' *''When You Levitate'' Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? None. Perry's entrance to his lair None. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Memorable Quotes Background Information *This episode first aired on Latin American Disney Channel on January 28th, 2010. *Norm has a Popsicle-stick bride that Doofenshmirtz make for him to keep him company. *Second mission for Carl. The first was in Swiss Family Phineas. *First episode when Carl is the main character. *Candace appeared three times throughout the episode only. *Linda makes a cameo in this episode. *This is the first episode where Carl and Major Monogram directly interact with Phineas, Ferb and his friends. *Norm can extend his robotic limb and can transform into a truck, specifically an early 1960's Chevrolet Corvair 95 pickup with dual-rear axles. *Perry once again does not interact with Dr. Doofenshmirtz. (The first being No More Bunny Business) Instead, his mission is to find a missing agent named Agent G. *Carl was dressed as an Egyptian pharaoh, Scotsman, singer in a barbershop quartet, bed sheet ghost, wearing a sweatshirt, a referee, "a cheerleader", pirate, a Superman spoof, a fireman, a doctor, a golfer, "wearing a pinafore"(similar to Isabella's), a hippie, Dr. Coconut, a basketball player, a British guard, "in his pajamas", a gorilla, a Mexican wrestler, a skier, a vampire, "a guy from the civil war", a karate master, "a cowboy", a sailor, a police officer, a biker, a native American Indian, "an old steel worker", a Roman soldier, a lifeguard, a samurai, a caveman, a bellydancer, "the lead in a '40s tearjerker", a ballerina, a clown, a jester, Doofenshmirtz, Perry, a to-scale rabbit, a bag over his head, an octopus, a Christmas tree, and his kid disguise he wears in the rest of the episode. Errors * Doofenshmirtz's tongue starts off as blue then stays red. * When the truck takes away the -inator and Doofensmirtz is running past the Flynn-Fletcher house, the -inator was red. * When Carl gets thrown the frisbee, he throws the frisbee; yet, in the next scene, the frisbee is gone. * It is impossible for Carl to disguise himself as a bunny because the bunny is so small. Continuity * During the montage where Carl is trying on different costumes before going undercover, he dresses as several characters that have been seen in previous episodes: :* Lawrence :* Isabella :* Dr. Coconut :* Candace with a bag over her face from when she was suffering the allergy attack ("Jerk De Soleil") :* Dr. Doofenshmirtz :* Candace in her cavewoman costume from Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C. :* Perry the Platypus :* The to-scale pink bunny costume may had came from Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C. when Carl and Monogram tell Perry to do his mission dressed as a big, pink bunny. *The costumes of the Village People previously worn by Candace in "Flop Starz" reappear on Carl. *This is the 6th episode that has Baljeet, but not Buford. The others are ("Phineas and Ferb Get Busted", "Unfair Science Fair", "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)", "Day of the Living Gelatin", and "Attack of the 50 Foot Sister"). *Carl has another extended role, like in "I Was a Middle Aged Robot", but not a main character there. *Doofenshmirtz again stops by the Flynn-Fletcher house. ("Chez Platypus", "Finding Mary McGuffin") *This is one of the times that Phineas and Ferb uses hard hats. This is also Baljeet's first time. *It is sated in this episode that carl is not paid. Allusions *Carl wears the 6 costumes of the Village People in sequence and Barbara Eden's costume in the I Dream of Jeannie TV series. *When Norm transforms into a truck it is an allusion to the commonly known Hasbro Transformers toys. *Carl is updating his status like many people do on Facebook and Twitter. * Isaac Newton - When apple falls onto Phineas and Ferb, it makes them wonder them about gravity. *The talk show in Burbank, California is similar to the style of The Tonight Show. * Casino Royale: Agent P's stop at Monte Carlo features a game of and background music in the style of the James Bond movies. * Best Ed : When Major Monogram says Carl should take the job Carl does the "Eeeee!" sound which is Ed's catchphrase. * Pac-Man : When Phineas sprays cheese in the air Ferb eats it just like Pac-Man eats the Pac-Dots. * American Dad! : When Carl dressed in a different disguise in song is very similar to Roger's Disguises from American Dad! Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Tyler Mann as Carl * John Viener as Norm * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet Category:Episodes Category:Carl Category:Norm